Green vegetation is an essential environment element of mankind. Green vegetation is everywhere whether it is in football field, manor, villa courtyard, or ordinary residential area. It brings vitality to people's life. However, in absence of people's care, there exists difference in growing of the green vegetation under natural environment. Over a period of time, the green vegetation will become uneven, messy, and give people a bad visual feeling. It also causes changes in soil composition, and affects ecological balance.
Therefore, application of garden power tools, such as lawn mowers, can prune the football field, manor and other green vegetations to ensure visual aesthetics and ecological balance.
At present, garden power tools that use high voltage and small direct current motors are often subject to space and cost constraints. The result is that the motor and transmission parts cannot simultaneously achieve basic insulation and reinforced insulation.